That was Unexpected
by DojomistressAmbyChan
Summary: OneShot, How a very unexpected couple came together because of a mutated pineapple. BakuraAnzu


AN: Ok this had been sitting in My Documents for almost two months now, I wanted to make it a lemon but for some reason I can't do it. It doesn't gross me out or anything I just go to write it and…nothing. And I wanted to finish it because if nothing else I thought it was cute so I changed it from a lemon to a light romance. I hope you like it or at least don't hate it. Also it talks about Bakura playing a gamecube in here and I know people may say something like 'but he's 3,000 years old he doesn't know how to play it.' BUT in the manga and season 1 of the anime he is seen using Ryou's labtop so I think he can handle a gamecube. Anyway I hope you just have fun and enjoy it! JA!

Japanese:

Knoban wa – Good evening

Iie - No

"That Was Unexpected"

The night was fairly humid as she made her way down the road with the waning light of the day fading behind her. The wind whipped by catching her short hair and blowing it around giving her slight relief from the heat as she drew closer to her destination and shifted the bag on her shoulder as it bounced on her hip and swayed. Anzu looked up at the apartment building as she drew closer and felt a bit of nervousness creep over her. It wasn't that she was scared of her friend, even though not too long ago when she went to his apartment she ended up being turned into a figurine. It was more of a nervous excitement at the unknown. She smiled as she slowly turned into the building and rode the elevator to the appropriate floor. She took a deep breath as the door closed behind her leaving her in a deserted hallway with dim lighting showing the way to her destination. 'Ok Anzu nothing to be nervous about, you're just going to ask him a simple question right? Not like he'll do anything like turn you into a figurine, or a card, or anything else right?' She sweat-dropped at her lame attempt of self-assurance. 'Ok just clear your mind and act normal!' She nodded to herself as she approached the door and slowly raised her hand knocking confirming her arrival. Not a minute later her knock was answered.

The door swung open to reveal a white haired youth with warm chocolate eyes smiling down at her. "Konban wa Anzu-chan."

"Konban wa Ryou-kun," she said almost tripping over the name.

"Come in, come in." He ushered her inside and let her take her shoes off before showing her into the living room. "I'm glad you decided to come over even if it was at night."

"Iie, its fine. I mean I was working earlier today, so it was nice enough for you to even invite me over tonight."

"its fine, I know that you really wanted to see this game when it came out, even though I was a bit surprised about it." He set up his gamecube before sitting down on the floor in front of the couch patting the spot beside him.

"What's so surprising? After everything everyone's been through with having souls stolen and the world almost taken over or destroyed in the last year or so is it really that hard to believe I like horror survival games?"  
"No it's not that, you just don't seem like the type to play it."

"The type," she asked definitely confused.

"Well that is…," she smiled and tried not to giggle as he tried to be polite. It wasn't that funny when Ryou tried to be polite but to see Bakura trying. Yes the boy sitting beside her was not Ryou Bakura who was friends with her, Yugi, and the others but the evil spirit who lived inside of him, or more specifically his ring. She could now easily tell between the two since this had started a few weeks ago.

It started when she had confessed her feelings to Yami and had her hopes crushed. He had said he couldn't be with her because he and Yugi shared a body and he didn't think it was fair to try and have a relationship with someone like that. She had been heart broken and devastated, and she couldn't go to Jou or Honda because they would probably just agree and say it's for the best, guys didn't know anything about girls' feelings. And besides Miho all of her other girl friends were long gone outside the country. But she and Miho had grown distant and so she decided in her hour of desperate need to try and turn to someone else, Ryou Bakura. She had come to him for a shoulder to cry on which she got but not from the person she thought. She hadn't noticed until later after she had left. The whole time she had been crying she was yelling about Yami and calling him names. What she hadn't realized at the time was that he was agreeing with her and throwing some names in himself. Ryou Bakura could be known to get mad as any person was but he was also known as the peacemaker and tried to stay away from conflict. And considering they weren't very close she found it odd that he would jump to her aid in helping to describe Yami in such ways.

She wasn't completely sure so she went back the next day and sure enough she noticed as he began rattling off about how he wasn't any good, and she noticed that tinge of red in his slanted eyes and the disgust his voice held while speaking about Yami. This was definitely Ryou's Yami. But at the time she was just happy someone agreed with her and she was no longer alone. She wasn't sure how long this would go for though so on the third day she tested it out and called him by his other half's name. He had been startled but instead of going back into the ring or yelling at her for calling him his weak side he had reverted back to pretending he was his lighter side. If it hadn't been for the last two days she wouldn't have given it a second thought and taken him for Ryou but as time went on and she continued coming over she could see the indistinguishable differences between the two. There had been a few times she had come over and it had been Ryou but something seemed to come over him for just a second and she had known they'd changed places. For some reason he wanted to talk to her. Or at least that was how it seemed. But after the first week she felt more at ease around him which really took her as odd. For some reason the psychotic 3,000 year old tomb robber who had killed people and tortured her friends for fun, didn't seem like such a bad guy.

Of course at that point she was pretty sure she'd had a break down and was nuts and vowed to stay way from him and not talk to him again. And that lasted about an hour before she called him asking if he wanted to come over. He had introduced her to things she thought she would hate like horror movies and first person shooter games, while she also had a bit of an impact on him as he seemed to now own a copy of Dance Dance Revolution even though he usually hid it under the couch seat. This was all after she took him dancing one night. She was so happy, Yugi never wanted to dance with her, let alone danced with her for three hours at the arcade on the dance machine, in front of a large group of people.

They had created a friendship that was closer then the one she and Yugi had even though they'd only been friends for a short period of time. But then something happened. It was only a few days ago, a normal day she had once again spent with the spirit as he continued to try and pretend to be his light. He had walked her home, she had said goodnight, she had went to bed…and the dream she had was so real she wasn't sure what was reality as she woke up. She had dreamed she'd gone over to his house like she had everyday but she called him by his real name, not his hikari and he smiled. Not only did he smile but he bent down and kissed her, and then he put his arms around her and pulled her down on the couch…and well it got more graphic then that but she was beyond shock when she woke up and it took a good while of convincing herself that it never actually happened. The shock that she had dreamed that was a kick in the head. But when she realized she didn't mind and even liked the dream she thought she really had to be loosing her mind.

Even as she took a cold shower the urge to see him was overpowering. Since then whenever he had called she had said she was busy with work, which some of the time she was but most of the time she was just avoiding him. She didn't want to believe she could really be head over heals for someone like him. Her dream guy was supposed to be some night in shining armor not the evil sorcerer. But here she was. She was ready to confront him and get an answer for all of this one way or another.

'That is if I don't chicken out first!' She gulped as flipped through the start up screen for the new horror survival game he had just bought and she wanted to see called eternal darkness.

"So what was the thing with this sanity meter?"

"Well first of all you're this girl who is trying to find out who murdered her grandfather, her only living relative, since the cops can't find shit. But then you find out your family is somehow tied into this evil black magic stuff and as you read about the history you play as the ancestor in the game. And you have to get to a certain level before you get the sanity meter. Whenever monsters appear it goes down, but when you kill them and do a finishing movie it goes up. But if you don't then it stays down. And when it bottoms out you start seeing things that aren't real and it's not just seeing things. Random stuff like the TV muting itself and it saying the controller is unhooked will pop up when it's not. It's really kewl. Hold on I saved at this one part when for some reason I think this guy is turning into a zombie and he's completely insane." She noticed the excitement in his voice and had to hold back a giggle and settled for a smirk.

That was something else she'd noticed. As time went by when he wasn't thinking about it he was more of himself and less like Ryou. She smirked as she watched him move his character into a room and watched the character's body piece by piece fall apart.

"Holy crap that's kewl!" He smirked at her enthusiasm.

"Yeah I know, I liked this other one where I was walking along the hallway and the walls started bleeding."

"Yuk," she said mockingly as she giggled. 'Ok now to casually slip it into the conversation.' "Does Ryou play it too?" She felt her heart thudding against her chest like it was an alien trying to burst from her chest. She saw the character immediately stop and his body stiffen like a board. 'Ok maybe that wasn't the best thing to do. Maybe I should have just left it alone! Little late for that now though…' She grew more worried as the silence grew.

"Ummm…B-Bakura…," she asked quietly.

"How long have you known," he asked in a monotone voice that gave her the creeps. 'Definitely a bad idea! I end up falling for the guy who is now going to kill me.' She sighed. 'I might as well come clean.'

"Pretty much since the beginning." She heard the controller hit the ground as he turned to stare at her, an unreadable look in his eyes as he caught her gaze. "I wasn't sure at first but it didn't take long."

"So you've known this whole time and have been toying with me." His gaze intensified as a rage came over him and something else hidden in them…hurt?

"N-no I wasn't toying with you! Honest! I mean I was just curious-"

"Curious?!"

"I mean at first but-"

"What the hell are you talking about woman?!" She sighed and went into a more defensive position.

"At first I wasn't sure if it was you or not BUT," she said cutting him off as he was about to make an interjection. "Then when I found out it was you I was wondering why I pretty much wasn't dead or some action figure on your shelf," she couldn't help it as a small smile made its way across her face at the thought. "But then we started hanging out a lot more and it was a lot of fun and I enjoyed being around you, even more then some of my other friends." He looked at least a bit satisfied with that comment though he still looked pissed. "And so I decided to become your friend and I wanted to ask you about why you pretty much hadn't killed me a few days ago but something happened." He gave her a questioning look. "Please before I continue, can you just tell me why? Why did you put up with me and even give me a chance?"

He sat there in thought for a moment a frown still on his face. She was pretty sure she wasn't going to live, at least in this realm for much longer but she still wanted to know. It had been bugging her for as long as she could remember. "You're the only one I could really stand."  
"Huh?"

He sighed in frustration. "It's no secret I hate the pharaoh and his damn midget companion, and then the mutt and the guy with the harpoon hair are both obsessed with a girl who's not even in high school yet (AN: Shizuka, Jou's sister). You always were ranting about wanting to help your friends but then again you don't have a lot of other things to lean on like everyone else right?" She looked down and he knew she was right. The midget was once her best friend and leaning stone but when his Yami came along that had changed and her position of protector had been replaced. Then Jou always had Honda or his sister and vice versa for Honda. The two were both friends before they even met Anzu. "To tell you the truth you're one of the few people who I respected during the battle city fiasco. Everyone kept saying they were dueling to help one another and to save one another but when Ryou and I took the plunge no one jumped up to help us quickly like when the blond woman took the plunge and had two different human shields. But even before Malik's mind control you were willing to stay by my hikari and if nothing else I respected you for that." She sighed in relief and smiled a bit. "That and you're not too bad when it comes to bitching about the pharaoh. I've never heard him referred to as a mutated pineapple before." Her face went red as he gave a grough chuckle.

"I've considered you a real friend for a while now," she began shyly. "But what am I to you?" He cocked an eyebrow at her as if she was trying to speak to him in another language. "I mean do you think of me as a friend?" His face took on a serious demeanor and he closed his eyes as he looked away and frowned as if in thought again.

"Well as it is…," he started opening one eye as if to size her up. "I don't know if I could consider you a friend." Her heart fell as she felt like her whole world had come crashing down on her. Her head fell to her chest as she fought back tears of rejection. If he couldn't even consider her a friend how could he consider her anything else?! But she felt her face take on a pinkish tone as he lifted her face with his palm and his eyes met hers in a fierce demeanor before he dipped his head down to catch her lips in his own. Her brain seemed to shut down in an instant the second his mouth found her own. It took a second for her to get over the shock before throwing her arms around his neck and fully giving into the kiss.

His mouth pressed possessively over hers as he licked her lips wanting to deepen the kiss. She couldn't stifle the moan that came when he did that and he let his tongue slip into her mouth as she did so. His tongue delved into her mouth tasting what seemed like mint flavor probably left over from that gooey stuff she and his hikari often chewed. But he didn't mind in the least as she shyly let her own tongue slide along his. For those few moments her mind seemed to be floating on a fluffy pink cloud of happiness. But slowly their lips came together cutting off the passageways for exploration and they slowly pulled apart eyes still closed.

He was the first to open his eyes and couldn't help but smirk at the look on her face. Her eyes were still closed and she had a tinge of pink spread across her face, her lips slightly parted. He was tempted to lean over and just kiss her again but she slowly pulled back into a sitting instead of leaning position again. Her eyes slowly opened and she saw him smirking, those deep red eyes focused on her and she felt a chill go up her spine as she stared at him, yelling at herself for blushing like she was.

"Does that answer your question," he asked his voice husky. She smirked right back at him making him grin in spite of himself.

"Well that was unexpected. Good, but unexpected."

"Think it would be any better if it was expected," he questioned dubiously.

"I don't know, let's find out." With that she leaned over and kissed him once again, having a weird feeling of déjà vu come over her as she leaned back against the couch.

AN: Good? Bad? Delete it? All three?! Wait…NM. Anyway I want to thank anyone who actually reads this. I hope no one is too OOC except when Bakura is pretending to be Ryou. PLEASE review I'm not real sure about this one. But I hope you liked it at least a little!


End file.
